


I Say Vol- You Say?

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is adorable, M/M, Something cute after all that angst, Voltron chant, budding friendships, keith is stubborn, klance, lance being patient, short and sweet, they’re making progress, trust building exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance tries to explain the Voltron chant again. Keith still thinks it’s a waste of time but maybe Lance is on to something.





	I Say Vol- You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Have something cute that’s been sitting in my head.

Lance tries to explain the Voltron chant again but Keith is being stubborn. He keeps arguing, saying it’s faster to just have one person say the whole thing instead of actually listening.

“What the point?” He crosses his arms over his chest and sulks.

“The point,” Lance explains slowly, watching for the moment Keith’s mental brick wall comes back down so he knows he’s actually listening. “Is getting two halves to function as one. To make the two parts whole.

“It’s not about what’s faster because sometimes what’s fast isn’t always right.” Lance is patient, watching as Keith chews over the words. “It’s about teamwork.”

He says it all softly, carefully, not sure what it is he’s trying to say between the words but knowing he should say it anyway. He searches Keith’s eyes for a moment.

“So. I say Vol-,” he says slowly, pointing at himself, watching Keith watch him. “You say -tron.” A smile lifts the corners of his mouth as he points at Keith and then back at himself. “Vol?” It’s an invitation. Not necessarily into the chant but for something more, something neither of them can quite place.

Lance can’t help feeling like somehow however Keith answers will change their dynamic, shift the ground they stand on for better or worse. His heart is racing as Keith’s fingers flex on his arms before slowly dropping as he drops his guard. When he speaks his voice is as soft as Lance’s.

“Tron.”

”Yes!” Lance cheers.

His smile is so wide his face hurts and he punches a fist in the air before shoving it towards Keith.

“I knew you could do it!”

Keith snorts but begrudgingly reaches out to tap his fist against Lance’s.

“Yeah, yeah. I still think it’s a waste of time.”

“Well at least it’s not stupid anymore. Progress!” Lance turns and all but dances down the hallway, punching the air again.

“Lance!”

He spins around, feet doing something unnecessarily complicated as he does, wide grin still on his face.

“Thanks.”


End file.
